


Keep your mouth shut

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's oral fixation involved… but is it Gibbs or Tony who is affected?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep your mouth shut

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a smutty little interlude… but apparently I'm stuck in a different mode at the moment. Hope you enjoy anyways!

Leroy Jethro Gibbs closed his eyes and bit back a groan. Tony was driving him crazy, and even though he hardly dared believe it, Gibbs had a niggling suspicion that Tony was doing it on purpose.  
   
It had started just over two weeks ago. Gibbs had been so focused on the sight that it had taken him a moment too long to realize that he had been caught, and even though he turned his eyes away immediately, he still caught the curious look in Tony’s eyes. Since then, Tony had been throwing him glances every now and then when he thought Gibbs couldn’t see it, and then it had started.  
   
That first time, when Gibbs had gotten himself caught, Tony had been eating a licorice stick. But instead of biting off a piece and chewing it, he had sucked it into his mouth and slowly pulled it back out from between his lips again. When he licked his lips to savor the taste of the candy, Gibbs had seen that Tony’s tongue was turning black, and when he licked his lips, the candy was leaving a residue of color there too. Again he sucked part of the stick into his mouth, and slowly pulled it back out. In and out, in and out. Tongue sneaking out and licking his lips again. Gibbs had watched transfixed, and that’s when Tony had caught his gaze.  
   
Since then, every time Gibbs looked at Tony, the younger man had something in his mouth. A pen, a lollipop, a fudgesicle, even a carrot for crying out loud. And each item got the same treatment. Slowly sliding in, staying in there for a few moments, and then the equally slow pulling it back out, followed by that tongue licking his lips.  
   
At first Gibbs had wondered to himself how come he had never noticed before that Tony constantly had something in his mouth, but when he thought about it, he realized that this was something new. And then, when Gibbs got caught at staring again, he had seen amusement and curiosity in Tony’s eyes. The way the younger man had licked his lips that time, staring straight at Gibbs, could only be described as lascivious. Gibbs had mumbled something about coffee, and fled the bullpen.  
   
*****  
   
When Tony saw Gibbs looking at his mouth, at first he wondered whether the candy had already stained his lips black, and wanted to rush to the bathroom to check himself in the mirror to make sure he didn’t look ridiculous. But as he sucked the candy stick between his lips again, he noticed Gibbs’ eyes widen minutely and his breathing speed up. Gibbs wasn’t looking at his mouth with amusement or exasperation, but with desire. Tony’s heart missed a beat, and then started hammering wildly in his chest as hope flared up within him. He never would have thought he’d get a chance with Gibbs, but maybe he was wrong about that. Tony knew Gibbs’ every expression, could read Gibbs’ mind fairly well from the tiniest movement of his face, and he was quite certain of what he had seen.  
   
But Tony was an investigator, and there was too much at stake for him to be wrong, so he knew he needed to test his theory. He studied Gibbs as inconspicuously as he could, and then started testing. He slid his pen between his lips, and as soon as he did, saw Gibbs’ eyes focus on him. Seemingly unconsciously, he slid then pen further inside, then slowly pulled it back out again. Gibbs just stared for a few moments, before he shook himself out of it, swallowed and turned away. Tony brought lollipops and made sure to have one in his mouth whenever Gibbs was near him, feeling and seeing Gibbs stare at every movement Tony made with the candy, Gibbs’ breathing speeding up a little when Tony licked his lips. He returned from his lunch break with a fudgesicle, and when Gibbs spotted the ice lolly in Tony’s hand, Tony could swear he heard Gibbs groan before he closed his eyes and forced himself to look away. The carrot had been a bit over the top maybe, but the effect it had on Gibbs was the same. Tony took a chance, stared at Gibbs openly and licked his lips in delight, and Gibbs had fled.  
   
That was when Tony decided that it was time to take another chance, and see if he could get his heart’s desire.  
   
*****  
   
When Tony showed up in his basement that evening, Gibbs welcomed him with mixed feelings. He was always happy to have Tony with him, but he worried that tonight things would happen that neither one of them would be able to take back, and it might ruin things between them. But then he reminded himself Tony had no candy here, no pens, and certainly no carrots, nothing to tease Gibbs with. Of course, when he looked up at Tony a few minutes later, he cursed himself, unable to tear his eyes away. He never should have given Tony a beer.  
   
Tony brought the bottle to his mouth, closing his lips around the top of the bottle’s neck, and took a healthy sip, swallowing the liquid languidly. Gibbs watched his adam’s apple bob up and down as Tony swallowed, and then that treacherous tongue came out and licked the luscious lips. Tony looked at the bottle, then stuck out his tongue and licked along the neck of it, seemingly chasing an escaped drop of beer, then closed his lips around the tip again. His movements halted when he saw Gibbs get up and slowly walk over. Eyes widening and breathing deeply, Tony waited.  
   
When Gibbs reached Tony, he slowly closed his fingers around Tony’s on the bottle and pulled it away from his mouth. Then he leaned in so they were face to face. Gibbs’ voice was rough and deep.  
   
“What are you doing, Tony?”  
   
Raising an eyebrow, his gaze flickering between Gibbs’ face and the bottle, Tony replied.  
   
“What are YOU doing, Gibbs?”  
   
“Stop putting things into your mouth like that.”  
   
His heart pounding in his chest, Tony swallowed.  
   
“Are you sure that’s what you want, Jethro?”  
   
“You’re playing with fire.”  
   
“I’d rather be playing with something else.”  
   
Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed. Then he fixed his stare on Tony again, his gaze heated. Tony could see the fire blazing in those blue orbs.  
   
“Care to put your money where your mouth is?”  
   
Now it was Tony’s turn to swallow, but his gaze was steady and his voice certain.  
   
“I’d love to, Jethro.”  
   
Gibbs studied him carefully. One last chance.  
   
“What kind of game are we playing here?”  
   
“I’m not playing.”  
   
Tony looked confident and strong as he stood up, forcing Gibbs to take a step back, and took Gibbs’ hand away from the beer bottle so he could put it down. Slowly reaching out, Tony stroked the tip of his index finger over Gibbs’ lips, watching the older man’s eyes widen a little. Then, ever so slowly, Tony leaned closer to Gibbs, giving him a chance to back away but hoping with all his heart he wouldn’t. Tony didn’t dare close his eyes for fear that Gibbs would disappear into thin air if he did, and then at last, Tony’s lips covered Gibbs’ softly.

It was tentative and gentle, and Tony almost regretted not taking full advantage of it for fear that he wouldn't get to do it again. But Gibbs didn't pull back, didn't vanish like an apparition, and Tony smiled a soft smile. Then he leaned in and did it again, this time softly nibbling on Gibbs', still not touching anything but Gibbs' lips. Tony still didn't dare close his eyes.

This time when he pulled back, Gibbs stared at him with desire, and Tony's breath hitched in his throat. Gibbs reached up and cupped Tony's cheeks in his hands, pulled them together again, and there was nothing tentative about this kiss. It was about exploring and tasting, and Tony knew Gibbs owned him completely now. Eventually, Gibbs pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

"This changes everything, Tony. Nothing between us will be the same if we do this."

"Good. I don't want it to be. I've wanted it to change for years."

Gibbs took in a deep breath.

"Years?"

"I want you, Jethro. And you want me. Something has been brewing between us for a long time now."

"Tony…"

"No! You've never lied to me about the important things, Jethro. Please, please don't start now…"

Gibbs pulled Tony to him and devoured his lips, making him dizzy with pleasure. When Tony reached down his hand and caressed it softly over Gibbs' prominent arousal, Gibbs groaned. But he knew he needed to make sure.

"Tony…? What is this is? Is this just another notch? Am I just another conquest?"

The words stung, but only for a moment.

"I get why you're saying that, really I do. And I'm sorry. But… Jethro… Can't you see I'm devoted to you? Please?"

The icy blue stare focused on Tony's green orbs, and Tony felt completely stripped bare. But for Gibbs, he underwent it willingly, showing all his fears and doubts. Gibbs' gaze softened. 

"Tony…"

When Tony simply dropped to his knees and quickly opened Gibbs' jeans, the older man gasped for breath, still not believing that the beautiful younger man was actually here and doing this. And when Tony's lips closed around him, Gibbs' mind melted. Tony was fantastic, and Gibbs promised himself never ever to tell Tony to keep his mouth shut again.


End file.
